Forever and Ever
by Rawawawawrr
Summary: "I promise…that I will be back…" Kise smiled once more before he departed. That was the last time Kuroko ever saw the boy. "You broke your promise…Kise-kun." Character death. One-shot!


**Hello~ My attempt on making a angst fic~ 8D Sorry if my writing is bad ;( **

**Title; Forever and ever**  
**Summary; "I promise…that I will be back…" Kise smiled once more before he departed. That was the last time Kuroko ever saw the boy. "You broke your promise…Kise-kun." Character death. One-shot!**

* * *

_Needless to say, Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryouta were very in love with each other. At first, it was only Kise pursuing him, though in the beginning, he never respected the boy. In people's visions, it looked like a pointless one-sided love, but when was 'give up' in the blonde's dictionary? From middle school to high school…spring to winter, there wasn't a day where Kise thought about giving up. His endless pursuit, however, wasn't futile anymore when they both graduated from high school. Kuroko finally admitted to himself, he fell for the boy. That autumn when they were in their first year of university, Kuroko finally had the guts to confess._

_It was the beautiful start of a new beginning._

* * *

Kise wrapped an arm around the petite boy's waist, pulling him closer to him, as he gazed at the night sky where numerous stars twinkled. A solemn expression was plastered on his face. "Nee, Kurokocchi…the sky is so pretty. It makes me want to soar," he whispered softly to the boy who was leaning against their balcony. In their last year of high school, Kise quit being a model, much to the despair of many dying fans. He found a new dream though. It was to be a pilot. Taking pictures under various kinds of sceneries made him want to experience new things up close.

Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed slightly, breaking his usual calm and expressionless face. "Yes, Kise-kun…The sky is really pretty." He leaned back as a familiar scent lingered around his nose. A comfortable heat warmed his body despite the chilly wind. His eyes glanced up once more to study the brightness of the moon that was illuminating the darkness of the sky. Neither one of them spoke after that. They just stood there enjoying each other's warmth before Kise departed for another trip around the world.

In all honesty, he loved that his boyfriend accomplished his dream. He loved to see that bright smile that would always broaden his day when he came home. He loved to see articles talking about how a retired model successfully became a pilot. That being said though…he hated how his boyfriend rarely comes home. He hated how everyday he would lay in their bed without a familiar warmth cuddled up next to him. He just…hated to worry that he wouldn't come home and that…he would never see him again.

Abruptly, Kise placed his two large hands on the shorter boy's shoulder and twisted him around so that the boy would be facing him. Sad blue eyes met a pair of yellow ones. He understood from those eyes that the boy was always worried for his safety. With a reassuring smile, he placed a thumb on the boy's cheek and rubbed it in a soothing manner. Kuroko's response was to place his forehead on Kise's forehead. "Be safe." He muttered sadly.

Kise chuckled to himself. He tilted the pale chin slightly to the left as he placed a chaste kiss to the boy's lips. It was a gentle and sweet one where both boys poured their emotions into. As they parted, they embraced each other for the last time.

"I promise…that I will be back…"

_And that promise was never broken till the next day._

On the next day, Kuroko can be seen propping himself down on the couch with a sandwich in his right hand and a remote on the other. This was his daily routine. He would wake up early in the morning and then make himself some breakfast before heading off to work. The reason why he would wake up was because the anxiety got to him. Every day he would watch the news to see if anything happened to his beloved. News of weather reports, recent crime accidents, and economic problems bored him. Just as he was about to close the TV, a very familiar picture popped up.

It was a picture of the man he knew and lived with.

**"There was a major plane crash earlier this morning today at a small island near the Pacific Ocean. Two out of the six that was in the plane died, three were slightly injured, and one made it out alive. Investigations are still ongoing and the police are continuing to investigate on how this accident happened."**

Once again they flashed another two pictures. Under it was the dreaded name he never wanted to see in this particular type of news.

_Kise Ryouta_  
_Tokugawa Minato_

Kuroko's eyes widen in shock as his hands dropped the vanilla shake that leaked all over the beige carpet.

_That day…the phone kept ringing nonstop._

_'Tetsu-kun! Did you see the news? Are you okay?! Please pick up!'_

_'Oi, Tetsu, stop ignoring us and pick up the damn phone.'_

_'Tetsuya, pick up this phone this instant.'_

_'Kuro-chin, your worrying us.'_

_'Kuroko, everyone's getting annoyed now. Pick up.'_

A single tear escaped from his eyes. Before he knew it, more and more tears leaked. He didn't try to stop it as the tears stained the couch. A sob…a wail...a scream reverberated throughout the room.

_"Kurokocchi! I love you!"_

_"Kurokocchi! Let's go to the convenience store together."_

_"You beat me now…but next time Kaijou would be the winner next time!"_

_"I'm glad…that…you finally love me back."_

_"Let's live together, nee?"_

_"I promise that I will be back! I would even bring you back more souvenirs for you!"_

_"I promise…that I would be back…"_

"You broke your promise…Kise-kun."

* * *

_Investigators found that even though the plane crashed into solid ground, Kise's body has not dispersed into millions of pieces. The body was still crushed though, making him almost unrecognizable. _

The next week, the burying ritual was held in a cemetery near Kise's old home. Relatives, distant relatives, friends, and coworkers that came from around the world grieved for the loss of the blonde. Victims of the crash also came. Kuroko stood bitterly away from the rest of the crowd. He couldn't retort, sympathize, or offer words of 'it's okay' to anyone. A lot of people attempted to grieve with the pale boy, but got no response from him. Everyone knew he was most definitely not feeling fine. His old teammates spared a brief glance at the boy and each of them tapped him to reassure him.

He, however, paid no attention to them as wails of Kise's family drowned his hearing.

"Give me back my boy! He was so young! Give him back! Please!"

Kuroko closed his eyes, wanting to block out everything. He wanted to cry. He really wanted to but…he couldn't. He just stood there like a broken doll.

Slowly, one by one…everyone left as they dropped a single flower on the gravestone. He was the last. Clutching onto the single flower, he silently walked up to the gravestone which had one single picture of Kise. As usual, he had a radiant smile on his face. Judging from the Kise in the photo, this picture was probably taken when they were in high school- before Kise quit being a model.

Crouching down, he touched the gravestone- feeling the roughness of the stone.  
_  
Kise Ryouta  
19XX-20XX_

Every day he asked himself, why did Kise have to die? Kise had been traveling a lot and he would always come home in one piece, but now…? Why? Just yesterday, the people reported that the plane was malfunctioning; causing the tragedy that befell on countless of people.

"Good evening Kise-kun…are you doing fine right now?" Kuroko smiled bitterly as he felt paranoid for talking to the gravestone. Nevertheless, he continued. "I can still remember the day you confessed to me. Do you remember? It was when we were in Teiko. When I quit Teiko's basketball team, you came up to me and started sprouting nonsense that I couldn't comprehend. Then you whispered a faint I love you to me."

_"I love you Kurokocchi! Please go out with me."_

"Of course I thought you were joking, but when I saw the blush spreading like a wild fire on your face…I knew you weren't joking."

Kuroko took another shaky breath as he reminiscence another scene. Nostalgia was tugging his heart. "Remember when I finally said I love you? I don't know how or what you did to me…but I fell for you. The smile that was on your face…the sudden hug that almost made me fall…I feel like it was just yesterday."

_"Am I dreaming?! Someone pinch me! I must be dreaming! Kurokocchi likes me!"_

A sudden pat made him snapped out of his revere and he glanced up at a masculine brunette that was hovering above him. He had a sad look in his brown eyes. "I'm sorry for bothering you…but are you Kise-san's lover?"

Kuroko didn't respond to him, not that he really expected one when he is in such a worn down state. "My name is Kawamura Take…I was there in the same plane as your lover."

A sudden flick of sadness finally showed in Kuroko's blank eyes.

"Every day, he would tell me how he had such a magnificent lover who he loved very much. That day…somehow the plane was not working well…For us to survive, someone had to pilot the plane so that it bought us time to escape with the parachutes. He chose to sacrifice himself. All of us besides him used a parachute to fly out of the plane. I made it out alive and a few others. Minato, though…" He warily frowned, "did not make it out alive. When I was about to jump off…Kise-san told me to meet you and tell you 'Tetsuyacchi…please do not mourn over my death. I love you. Please move on and find someone else who can give you happiness."

He smiled though tears kept falling out of his eyes as he finished his story. He dug into his blank pants and pulled out something small and shiny. At a closer examination, the hidden object was a ring with the words, I love you, engraved to it.

Kuroko whole body shook when he saw the ring on the unknown man's hand. It was the ring that Kise gave him on their one year anniversary. It was the ring that marked their everlasting love for each other. "T-thank you…so much." His shaky hands reached out to accept the golden ring. Clutching onto it like it was his life; he finally released the tears that threatened to fall. Kawamura shook his head and stalked away, creating some personal space for the blue head.

"Kise-kun…why did you have to leave? You promised…you promised! What's the point of you disappearing from my life? I don't want to forget you. I miss you. I really do. Your smile, your warmth…everything. I'm scared. I'm so scared. Please…just…please be happy wherever you are. Don't forget about me because…I love you."

_The boy finally broke down._

* * *

Today was a sunny day. The canvas of the vast blue sky above seemed to have no clouds floating around. A mixture of graceful bird's harmonic sounds and trees swaying filled the air. Tiny droplets from the previous night's rain dripped from the cherry blossom trees. A certain petite boy with light blue hair walked up towards a gravestone with a bundle of flowers in his hands. Over the past 10 years, the boy had a sharper face and more muscles. The sides of his mouth twitched upwards, forming a small smile. Crouching down to the familiar gravestone, he gently placed down the flowers.

He took a deep breath, "Good afternoon K- no…Ryouta-kun. It's been 10 years since you left from this world. How are you doing? If you're wondering about me…I'm fine. I…took your advice. I found someone. But…if someone asked me who's my lover…I would reply that I have two." Kuroko chuckled a bit. His cheek then suddenly glistened with tears, "I still miss you…I really do. Till this day I still love you. But…this is good-bye."

Standing up, he swiped some invisible layer of dust that was forming on his pants.  
_  
'Tetsuyacchi, I love you.'_

It was a faint touch grazing his waist. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of Kise's smiling face. Kuroko smiled, "I love you too Ryouta-kun."

Glancing down on his hand he took out a golden ring and placed it down on the stone. "Forever and ever."

* * *

**Is this fail? D; I don't know. Sorry if they were OOC. ;(**  
**Thanks to whoever is reading!**


End file.
